


A Trick Up His Sleeve

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Bottom!Percy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I killed Nico, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Shounen-ai, Slash, They adopt two sons of Hermes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Giant War, Leo and Percy moved away.<br/>The war had left too many scars on Percy and the biggest had been Nico's death. Leo spend two years trying to build his friend up again, but then two uninvited Tricksters decide to track them down. Of course, the Stolls have ulterior motives for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trick Up His Sleeve

Title: A Trick Up His Sleeves – The Tricksters and their Cuties

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, h/c, past character death (I killed Nico ;-;)

Main Pairing: Connercy

Side Pairings: Travis/Leo, Frank/Hazel (mentioned), Jason/Piper (mentioned), Reyna/Annabeth (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

Own Characters: Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood

Summary: The war is over. Nico died to save Percy's life. Percy realizes he's gay and he's depressed. He pulls back, while his friends try and move on. Leo is sad for him and tries to help.

 

**A Trick Up His Sleeves**

_ The Tricksters and their Cuties _

 

Percy and Leo moved in together after the Giant War was over. In Hawaii. Their friends had tried to keep him around, to keep him close. But all the happy relationships made him just think of Nico.

Frank and Hazel were planning their wedding. Jason and Piper were already married. And after Percy had broken up with Annabeth to come out as gay, Reyna had picked up the pieces and by now, Annabeth had moved on to live in New Rome with her.

Right, Percy Jackson was gay. What made him realize _that_ had been the _Oath to keep with a final breath_. Nico's oath, to himself. The son of Hades had promised himself to always keep the love of his life safe, at all costs. So he had died, during the war, saving Percy's life. Nico had loved him.

From there on out, Percy crumbled. He realized that he was gay, that he had used Annabeth for hiding. He broke up with her and holed up at home. When he went to camp, he would only watch Jason and Piper being all happy and Jason was Nico's best friend, he only reminded Percy of Nico. New Rome was out of question too. Aside from the ache that seeing Annabeth gave him, there was also Hazel, Nico's sister. It was like everything reminded him of Nico and filled him with regret. If he had realized he was gay earlier, he could have been with Nico, he could have been with Nico and could have kept the son of Hades alive. So Leo made a decision. Percy needed a new start, away from all the friends that had moved on without him, so Percy could keep living. Besides, Leo was hurting too, watching Hazel and Frank being all over their perfect little wedding.

So Percy and Leo moved together to Hawaii, into a cute, little apartment.

And they were happy, a little. They still hurt and they still ached over what had happened during the war, but they were moving on. They started a little surf shop. Leo kept around the shop, Percy taught lessons. It was the happiest Leo had seen Percy since he had met him.

Two years. It was two years after the war when they first ran into other demigods again. Leo thought it was probably Jason's and Annabeth's doing that demigods steered clear of Hawaii. Of course it would be the Stolls who broke that rule. Leo nearly had a heart-attack.

“Connor Stoll, what the fuck are you doing here?!”, yelped Leo and looked around wildly.

“My brother and I, well, we are way too old to stay at a kiddie's camp anymore”, replied Connor amused. “So we thought we'd track down something cute to keep us entertained.”

“Are you flirting with me?”, asked Leo skeptically and looked around again.

“No, I'm not. I want you to do me a favor”, grinned the son of Hermes.

“You want a favor? What are you really doing here, Stoll? What kind of favor?”, asked Leo, glaring a little. “I've been working my ass off to get Percy to a better place. What's it? Another prophecy? Chiron sends you to collect his favorite hero to kick monster ass?”

“No! No, I swear!”, replied Connor and lifted his hands up in defense.

Leo heaved a sigh and walked around the counter. He put the CLOSED sign at the door and locked it after Connor had followed him outside. Waving his hand, he motioned for Connor to follow him to a café a little way off from the beach. The two demigods sat down opposite each other.

“Okay. Spill it. What are you doing here, Connor?”, asked Leo sharply.

“I've been in love with Percy for a long time now. Since he was still with Hermes cabin, when Luke, Travis and I, when we tried to teach him and check whose kid he was and I just never really... I didn't want to admit it. And then there was Annabeth and I figured he was straight. But of course the Ghost King had make him realize that he's gay by _dying_ and breaking Percy's heart”, sighed Connor annoyed, ruffling his own hair. “I mean, really? And then you two ran away and I figured, he needed time to heal. But it's been two years and _no one_ at either camp knew where you lived and I got worried if something happened to him. So we bribed Sally Blofis into telling us and...”

“Why are you here?”, interrupted Leo slowly.

“Because I love Percy and I've spend enough years waiting for him. I'm not going to end like Nico, dying before Percy can realize that maybe we had a chance”, replied Connor honestly.

Leo bit his lips. He wanted Percy happy too. He had tried to set Percy up. Several times by now. But, well, a demigod war veteran just can't be with a mortal. Percy had nightmares that made him scream, he had panic-attacks and he didn't do good in the dark. He'd never be able to explain those things to a mortal and truth was, not even to a newly claimed demigod. Only one who had lived through both wars would ever truly be able to understand.

“Okay, fine. What do you want?”, sighed Leo with a glare.

“You, out of the house and your key?”, suggested Connor with a grin.

Leo frowned thoughtful. He combed through his curls. Percy could use a the very least a thorough fuck. At the best a boyfriend who understood. And he could use something too. He couldn't remember the last time he had been on a proper date. For himself. All he had done in the past two years had basically been to fix Percy again. And to build an existence for themselves. Truth be told, most of the time he was too busy with his three jobs to even look for a guy.

“Only if you do something for me too, Stoll”, grunted Leo demandingly.

“Whatever may that be, little flamethrower?”, asked Connor teasingly.

“Simple, your brother will keep me out of the house”, replied Leo smoothly. “Dinner, wine, a suit. He'll take me out and he'll be a gentleman. I don't care if he's interested, I just want some nice adult company that is not Percy and who I can talk about demigod stuff with.”

“Deal”, agreed Connor and got a pen out to scribble something onto a napkin. “He'll meet you at this restaurant for dinner at seven. Look pretty, it's expensive. He'll pay.”

“You got yourself a deal, Stoll”, nodded Leo and got his keys out. “ _But_ no funny business.”

“I wouldn't be a Hermes kid if I wasn't in for funny business”, laughed Connor mischievously.

 

/break\

 

Percy yawned as he turned onto his back. He had spend half the day at the shop, the rest in the ice-cream pallor where he worked half-time too. This whole building-up-an-existence business was hard. But it was worth it. He loved the job and the beach and Leo. Leo was awesome, he was... there. He wasn't in love with Leo, but he loved the Latino like a little brother.

“Time to get up, Jackson. I have big plans for you.”

Percy frowned a little and sat up, just to stare at... He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes, but there was still a Connor Stoll standing in front of him. That was a face he hadn't seen in years.

“What... How... What...?”, stammered Percy and sat up some more.

“Leo let me in. He's out with Trav, so we have the house all to ourselves”, grinned Connor.

“What are you doing here?”, sighed Percy and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I'm here to conquer your heart”, stated the son of Hermes. “Look, I know you're still mourning Nico and all of that. But... I love you. I liked you for years. And I don't want to wait anymore. So, tell me straight, are you even in for dating? Are you even remotely interested?”

“Connor, slow down, please”, groaned Percy. “I've been up for the last... fuck it... fourteen hours. Give me a second to get showered and wake up and then try not to dump everything on me at once, okay? I shower, you make coffee, we meet in the kitchen in fifteen.”

Connor smiled a little amused as he watched Percy climb up the stairs. At least he hadn't reacted with total disgust right away. That was good, right? Humming softly, he looked for the kitchen and started to make coffee. Twenty minutes later, a scrubbed and dressed Percy emerged from upstairs. He was wearing blue _Finding Nemo_ swimming shorts and an open Hawaii shirt, showing off his scarred yet gorgeous and muscular torso. And the tattoo. Hello, Ariel. Connor grinned amused.

“When did you get a tattoo, Percy?”, asked Connor intrigued.

“When I was hammered, second month on Hawaii”, grunted Percy with a frown. “At least it looks good. Leo got Elsa, I think he enjoys the irony or shit. Whatever, we were drunk.”

Connor leaned over and traced the words _Part Of Your World_ beneath the little mermaid. Percy shuddered at the tender touch and blushed a little. The tattoo was at his right hipbone after all.

“I'm here because I was worried about you”, started Connor softly. “You've been gone for one and a half year now and I figured, you needed time to heal and to mourn Nico and all. But it's been so long now, I've been worried. Because I care. I love you, Percy. I have for years. I was just too much of a coward to tell you. But I don't want to end up like Nico, I don't want to die before you even realize that we may have had a chance. I want to at least... put myself out there? See if you're interested in me. Maybe we could go on a date or something.”

“Okay. So... You brought cookies because you want to ask me out?”, asked Percy confused and took one of the blue cookies, grinning a little and taking a bite. “Wait. Those aren't just blue... they're...”

“Your mom gave them to me to give to you”, nodded Connor with a sheepish grin. “Or what do you think where I got your address from? She worries about you too.”

“She knows I'm fine”, sighed Percy and rubbed his face. “She comes over during summer or when she and Paul are on vacation and my birthday and I visit for Paul's birthday and for hers and for Christmas. And we phone, like every Sunday.”

“Yeah, and as far as she told me, she's the only contact you have aside from Leo and that's... kinda sad. You're like the most sociable person I had ever met”, sighed Connor.

“That's not true and she knows that”, huffed Percy with a glare. “I also have Hunter and Hayden.”

“Who... are those...?”, asked Connor slowly, concerned.

“They are those adorable and clever sons of Hermes that I met”, grinned Percy mischievously. “So cunning. And they're into surfing. Hang around the shop all day, just to be close...”

“Oh...”, nodded Connor stiffly.

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”

“Morning, boys”, laughed Percy softly and spread his arms.

Two little boys, maybe around four, ran up to Percy and hugged him from either side. They were practical identical brunettes, with freckles and dark, green eyes. One was wearing glasses, his hair at least partly combed, the other's hair was a total mess.

“Who's this, mommy?”, asked the one with the glasses, hiding behind Percy.

“That's Connor. He's a son of Hermes too. Say hello, boys”, whispered Percy with a smile.

“I'm Hunter and that's Hayden, he's my twin. I protect him. And I protect mommy and mamá”, declared the one with the messy hair, glaring fiercely. “You're too old for mommy.”

Connor blinked a couple of times until he noticed that the little boy was holding Connor' driver's license. Okay, that one really was a son of his dad. Grunting annoyed, Connor took his wallet back from the little thief. Hayden yelped and tugged his twin behind Percy for protection.

“I'm not going to hurt you, kiddo”, grunted Connor softly.

“You two are supposed to be in bed though”, chided Percy with a glare. “Upstairs. Now.”

“No! Mommy can you read us, please?”, asked Hayden with large eyes.

Percy heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead. Connor grinned and got up, taking two cookies.

“How about I tell you a story, kids? Your... mom looks a little tired. I know some awesome stories. Used to tell your mom too when he was twelve. Tell them, Perce”, grinned Connor.

“I... Yeah. Yeah, Connor used to tell the best bonfire stories at camp”, nodded Percy slowly.

The twins looked at him skeptical for a second but then Connor offered them the cookies and Percy pushed them a little. Connor was surprised at how good and cute those two were. They were asleep before Connor was even half-way through the story. He tugged them in and left the room again. When he walked back downstairs, Percy was back to napping on the couch.

“This is not how I planned it and I will kick Valdez' ass for not telling me about the kids”, grunted Connor when he sat down next to the sleeping boy. “But they're cute. Remind me of my self and Connor, when we were small... You're cute too, Perce. As cute as I remember. I missed you...”

“Do you _know_ that I'm awake or is this one of those cutesy talking-to-yourself things from some shitty Hollywood movie?”, grunted Percy and cracked an eye open, observing how Connor blushed. “Oh. So you were talking to yourself. Aw. Okay, now let's talk some.”

“Okay...”, nodded Connor, nervously. “So... I told you everything I have to say. Your turn.”

“Leo and me, we found Hunter and Hayden on the streets, about half a year ago. When we met them, Hermes claimed them. We talked, about bringing them to camp. But... We couldn't. So we kept them and told Chiron that we would keep them”, started Percy, his voice soft and affectionate. “They're amazing. But they don't really understand the concept of dads, it's why they call me mom and Leo mamá. They think they help around the shop, but mostly, they just sit there and look cute. It gets us a lot of tip. As long as they don't steal from the customers, that is.”

“That's what happens when you get yourself thieves in the house”, grinned Connor.

“Mh... Seems I'm getting myself another thief around”, noted Percy with one cocked eyebrow, looking at Connor before leaning in and kissing him softly. “I always had a soft spot for tricksters.”

“Lucky me then...”, mumbled Connor stunned, touching his lips. “What...?”

“I can't promise you we'll work or that I love you or that we'll have a happily ever after, but... but you know _me_ and I honestly can't remember the last time I talked to someone who knows me and is not Leo, or my mom”, replied Percy, blushing a little bit as he looked Connor up and down. “So we could try, if you want. And if you can live with being the third most important trickster in my life.”

“Ah, I think I can live with that. Pretty hard to take those two on in a cuteness contest”, grinned Connor and laid one arm slowly around Percy's shoulder. “So... tomorrow, you, me, the beach?”

“Tonight, you, me, napping?”, offered Percy with a half-grin.

“Okay, sounds good enough for me”, nodded Connor and kissed Percy softly.

 

/break\

 

That trickster was far better company than anticipated. Leo laughed softly at a joke Travis had told him. It was so good to reconnect with another adult demigod again. The Latino grinned and pressed one finger against his own lips and one against Travis', just to frown.

“How do I get the keys now...?”, mumbled Leo against the finger.

“You're drunk”, snickered Travis and licked Leo's finger. “Let me help you.”

Leo yelped and blushed as Travis used the opportunity to grope him while looking in Leo's pants for the keys. It was a little complicated to unlock the door like that, but the two drunkards were too busy giggling about it to really think and do it the right way.

“Why's your finger on my lips?”, asked Travis when they tried to enter.

“So you're quiet and don't wake my boys”, whispered Leo.

“Right. Twins. I wanna see!”, declared Travis eagerly. “Show me!”

Leo giggled and grabbed Travis' hand, pulling him along upstairs and to the twins' room. Travis cooed when he leaned over the car-shaped bed where the two little boys were curled together.

“They're adorable!”, whispered the oldest son of Hermes. “And you just decided to keep them?”

“Yes. I do that. I see a cute trickster and decide to keep him”, nodded Leo and grinned mischievously before leaning up and kissing Travis' cheek. “I'll keep you, by the way.”

“Oh?”, laughed Travis as the two of them went back downstairs. “Well, good, because it seems I'll be sticking around. Con got his cute little something too, the way it looks.”

He laid one arm around Leo, who cooed at the picture in front of them. Connor and Percy, curled together on the couch. Smiling a little, Leo grabbed a blanket and laid it over the two.

“Let's go upstairs to my room and do what they do”, grinned Leo and pulled Travis with him.

 

/Eight Months Later\

 

Percy smiled softly as he stood at the beach, teaching a class. Travis had picked up as a teacher too – Percy hadn't known the oldest son of Hermes could even surf. Connor and Leo mostly took care of the store, taking turns so one could always watch the kids and those two didn't always need to tag along to work with them. They had mixed it up so the Stolls couldn't distract their own lover.

“Mamá, mamá, look, we painted a picture!”, exclaimed Hayden and tugged on Leo's pants.

The Latino was just restocking the shelves – they sold surfing supplies, other beach utensils like sun milk, beach towels and hats and stuff. Turning a little, he faced Hayden and Hunter. The twins were sitting on the floor with their finger paint, a big piece of paper in front of them. Leo had gotten pretty good at deciphering the twins' pictures. There were Hunter and Hayden in the front, right behind them Leo and Percy. On Leo's side stood Travis and on Percy's Connor (the sticky figures looked basically identical, but Travis was holding a surf-board).

“Leo, stop slacking off just because we were out with a class”, chided Percy, the smile evident in his voice as he walked up to the counter and pulled Connor into a kiss. “Hey, handsome.”

“Look! The twins painted a picture for us!”, grunted Leo, ignoring them.

The other three adults came to investigate. Not that Travis and Connor were all that good at recognizing children's drawings, but they just generally cooed and praised. Always the right thing to do. Percy grinned softly and nudged Connor, who had his head resting on Percy's.

“Look! That's our house!”, exclaimed Hayden, pointing at a blue box in the background. “And there's Hunt and me, all in front, cuz we're the mostest important ones, like mommy always says!”

“Yes, you are, honey”, agreed Percy and kissed his head.

“And there's mamá and mommy”, continued Hayden. “And papa and daddy!”

“Papa and daddy, huh?”, asked Connor a little stunned, holding tighter onto Percy.

“After all this time they finally learn it and what do they do...”, muttered Percy beneath his breath.

“I think it's adorable”, replied Leo with a grin. “Go and play some, darlings.”

He took the painting and hung it behind the counter, where everyone could see it. Percy smiled softly and watched, leaning back against Connor. It wasn't the one, true fairy tale love, but the stupid trickster had made him fall pretty hard. And maybe it was better than the fairy tales.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
